Eu sei que você não é Carly
by Urias
Summary: Tradução de iKnow You re Not Carly de OneHorseShay. Tudo que Freddie Benson queria era passar uma tarde descontraída com sua melhor amiga. Mas isso é difícil quando essa amiga o faz recordar de um antigo amor. Freddie Benson x Megan Parker


_Tradução__ da__ história__ de OneHorseShay __**I Know your are not Carly**_

_Freddie Benson X Megan Parker_

_Resumo: Tudo que Freddie Benson queria era passar uma tarde descontraída com sua melhor amiga, após uma manhã estafante. Mas isso é difícil quando essa amiga o faz recordar de um antigo amor._

_Nota: Para os que não reconhecerem a referência, Megan Parker é a irmã mais nova dos protagonistas da série Drake & Josh, que esteve no ar entre 2004 e 2007. Era interpretada pela atriz Miranda Crosgrove, que mais tarde iria ficar conhecida interpretando Carly Shay._

_Além disso, na parte em que Freddie lista seus amigos de Los Angeles, prestem atenção nos nomes. É uma referência a outra série de televisão._

**Aviso: **Essa história não é minha. Agradeço _OneHorseShay _por ter me dado autorização para traduzi-la. iCarly e Drake & Josh são criações de Dan Schneider.

**EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É CARLY**

_Autor: OneHorseShay_

Bloco de apartamentos próximo do Campus da Universidade da Califórnia (UCLA)  
>Los Angeles<br>Inverno de 2014

Freddie se debruçou no balcão da cozinha, observando sua jovem amiga se esforçando junto ao fogão para preparar o almoço deles. Tinha sido uma longa semana de aulas intensas e provas de fim de semestre na universidade, e os dois estavam exaustos. Geralmente era ele que cozinhava quando os dois estavam no apartamento e não tinham saído para comer fora, mas ela tinha insistido em tentar preparar o almoço para eles. Os dois amigos tinham planejado um almoço simples, para relaxar depois de uma semana puxada e para dar início às férias de inverno. Estavam no apartamento dela, que ficava ao lado do campus da universidade. Era um lugar pequeno, construído para duas pessoas, mas ela tinha conseguido que o apartamento ficasse só para ela, depois de ter convencido sua colega de quarto que seria melhor para todos se ela encontrasse outro lugar para morar. Isso tinha acontecido no início do ano letivo, e os donos do complexo de apartamentos, que viviam de alugar apartamentos para os alunos da UCLA, sabiam que não iriam conseguir encontraram outra pessoa para dividir o apartamento com ela, e já que ela era uma garota tão doce, decidiram que ela poderia ficar com o apartamento pela metade do preço. Enquanto isso ela ria e achava que eles eram muito estúpidos por terem caído na conversa dela.

A jovem mexeu na sopa com uma concha, enquanto ela fervia na panela. Ela pegou uma colher e testou sua primeira tentativa na cozinha. Freddie observou que a garota de cabelos negros e pele pálida, sem notar, tinha soprado em cima da sopa antes de provar. Ela deu um riso de triunfo e anunciou,

-A sopa já está quase pronta.

Ele riu

- Já não era sem tempo, eu estou morrendo de fome depois da última prova.

Ela deu suspiro aborrecido.

-Eu te falei que energéticos não iam ser o sufici...

Freddie virou os olhos e retrucou resignado

- Eu sei, eu sei, você estava certa e eu errado. Não precisa esfregar isso na minha cara de novo.

Ela fez uma cara feia na direção dele.

- Poxa, assim você não deixa espaço para uma garota se divertir.

Ele saiu do balcão, deu a volta e foi ficar em pé bem atrás dela, encostou seu queixo no ombro esquerdo da garota e sussurrou no ouvido dela, como se contasse um grande segredo.

- Você não me engana nem por um segundo Megan Parker. Você não consegue sentir prazer da minha miséria.

Ela virou a cabeça até estar com o nariz encostado no dele.

- Verdade, minha diversão é causar terror na vida de quem tenta tornar sua vida miserável ainda mais miserável.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Todo mundo tem direito a um passatempo.

Ela riu e voltou sua atenção para a sopa enquanto ele se afastava. Freddie abriu o armário atrás dela e tirou alguns copos.

- Eu vou pegar algo para bebermos e preparar alguns sanduíches.

Megan levantou as sobrancelhas e perguntou, com um meio sorriso enquanto continuava a mexer na sopa

- Pensei que eu estava fazendo o almoço.

Freddie, que tinha ido até o refrigerador, olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu

- E você está, eu só vou ajudar um pouco.

Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde eles se sentaram, um em frente do outro, em uma pequena mesa redonda que ficava no canto da sala de estar do apartamento. A televisão estava ligada, mas nenhum dos dois jovens estava prestando atenção na programação, apenas almoçavam e aproveitavam o descanso depois de uma semana puxada.

Megan bebeu um pouco da sopa que tinha feito e fez uma expressão como se estivesse doente enquanto falava

- Meus irmãos querem passar alguns dias conosco, na semana que vem.

Freddie suspirou enquanto bebia sua sopa. Ele balançava a cabeça enquanto repondia

- Josh é um cara legal, mas Drake… sera alguém consegue ser mais arrogante que ele?

Ela virou os olhos

- Sei lá, mas por isso é tão divertido fazer ele caírem do cavalo sempre que possível.

Freddie deu um sorriso.

- Bem, se eu tiver que aguentar aqueles dois então…

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso antes de falar

- Talvez não tenhamos que aguentar eles.

O rapaz de vinte anos perguntou surpreso

- Como?

Megan levantou os ombros levemente.

- Eu sei que tínhamos planejado ficar em Los Angeles durante as férias, mas você não gostaria de voltar para Seattle e visitar sua mãe? – Ela limpou a garganta antes de perguntar – Ou talvez, conversar com Carly?

Freddie respirou fundo. _Conversar com Carly _era uma frase cheia de significados para os dois. Tinha levado algum tempo para Freddie se acostumar com a aparência de Megan. Quando eles tinham se conhecido, durante a orientação para calouros, Freddie tinha levado um dos maiores sustos de sua vida. Megan poderia facilmente passar como irmã gêmea idêntica de Carly, e a voz das duas era quase igual; a única diferença era o fato de Megan usar um tom de voz Irritado com mais frequencia que Carly. A semelhança física e de voz era tão grande, que quando Megan descobriu a existência de Carly, ela tinha insistido em conversar com o General Shay, pai de Carly, e descobrir se ele não era o pai biológico que ela nunca tinha conhecido. Entretanto, o velho general tinha deixado claro que ele não era o pai dela, e que ele jamais deixaria alguém levar embora uma filha dele (A expressão que ele tinha usado fora "só sobre o meu cadáver e com uma pilha de corpos em torno de mim alguém levaria embora uma filha minha".) Freddie tinha estado presente durante a conversa. O general podia não ser pai de Megan, mas Freddie notou que ela respeitava mais o velho general do que ao seu próprio padastro.

Freddie respondeu a pergunta da garota o mais casualmente possível

- Se você quiser ir a Seattle nos vamos. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, mas você sabe como minha mãe é.

Ela riu, lembrando da última vez que tinha encontrado Marisa Benson.

- Eu sei como sua mãe é. Mas eu prefiro passar alguns dias com ela do que com meus irmãos. Além disso, eu sei que existem outros amigos que você gostaria de rever em Seattle.

Freddie fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Não sobrou ninguém que valha a pena encontrar. Todos os meus amigos estão aqui em Los Angeles: você, Sinjin, Jade, Beck… _Cat_… André, Tori. Eu estou bem, Seattle deixou de ser a minha casa já a algum tempo. - Ele olhou em torno do apartamento e deu um sorriso genuíno – Ironicamente, o seu apartamento se tornou minha segunda casa.

Megan sorriu ao notar que aquilo era verdade. No decorrer da amizade dos dois, o sofá dela tinha se tornado efetivamente a segunda cama de Freddie. Ela tinha perdido a conta de quantas manhãs tinha acordado naquele sofá, dormindo nos braços dele, tendo adormecido enquanto os dois estudavam ou assistiam TV até mais tarde. Falou em uma voz mais doce e mais devagar, porque ela notou que ele havia se esquivado da verdadeira questão.

- Isso não é de todo verdade... Carly ainda mora em Seattle.

Ele olhou para ela e franziu a testa. Em um tom um pouco mais ríspido do que o necessário ele respondeu

- Eu não tenho nenhuma razão em particular para ver ou deixar de ver Carly. Se eu a encontrar, tudo bem. Mas se eu não a encontrar, não faz diferença.

Megan falou gentilmente

- Ela é sua amiga, talvez até mais do que apenas uma amiga.

- No sentido amplo do termo nos ainda somos amigos, - ele respondeu secamente – E isso numa interpretação generosa da palavra – ele concluiu em um tom amargurado – Mais do que amigos? Se você se refere a amor, eu deixei de estar apaixonado por Carly Shay muito tempo atrás.

Megan virou o olhar para a sopa e franziu levemente a testa. Murmurou baixinho, em um tom que demonstrava não acreditar no que Freddie tinha dito

- Se é o que você diz…

Freddie olhou diretamente para Megan e perguntou chateado

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – uma frase que ele havia, sem querer, passado a usar por influência de uma amiga atriz com quem ele convivia a anos. (_Nota: a frase: "and what is that supposed to mean" é um dos jargões do personagem Cat Valentine, do seriado Victorious)_

Ela levantou a cabeça e a virou meio de lado para olhar o amigo que exibia agora um olhar chateado. Ela Respondeu de uma forma meio irônica

- Você sabe exatamente ao que estou me referindo. Eu não acredito em você. Mas não vou insistir no assunto, sei que você se sente culpado com a situação.

Freddie abaixou a colher e se sentou contra o encosto da cadeira

- E por que eu deveria me sentir culpado? Foi ela que quis me jogar pra cima da Sam, não importava que eu não sentisse o mesmo que ela. Carly dava mais importância ao fato que os fãs do iCarly achavam que eu tinha que ficar com a Sam, do que com a minha opinião a respeito. Todo mundo achava que eu tinha que namorar com ela, e ninguém se importava de perguntar como eu me sentia, como se meus sentimentos não valessem nada. Eu não me sinto culpado por ter dito a Sam que não a amava. E não me sinto culpado pela minha amizade com Carly ter terminado, porque foi ela que disse que não podia ser mais minha amiga depois de eu ter 'partido o coração' da melhor amiga dela.

- Não é a isso que eu me refiro; estou falando sobre a culpa por fingir que é normal ser meu amigo.

A expressão no rosto de Freddie mudou para uma de completa confusão. Ele cruzou os braços

- Do que você está falando? Por que eu me sentiria culpado em ser seu amigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o prato

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora,

Ele estava ficando cada vez mais intrigado com a súbita mudança no comportamento dela e na direção da conversa

- Qual o problema?

- Não é nada, vamos terminar o almoço – ela murmurou e continuou tomando sua sopa.

- Só um momento, você não costuma fugir de discussões. Acho que tem algo aqui que nos temos que conversar.

Ela balançou a cabeça e falou em um tom irritado

- Não temos não. Eu perdi a fome. – Ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar para o seu quarto. Freddie olhou por um momento e entendeu o que ela estava fazendo. Rapidamente ele se levantou e bloqueou a porta para o quarto dela antes que ela chegasse nele.

- Você também não costuma dar as costas para mim, por que resolveu fazer isso agora? Eu não dou as costas para você.

Megan deu um passo à frente e gritou,

- Você se sente culpado porque a única razão de você andar comigo é que eu te lembro do _grande amor da sua vida__**. **_A garota que você nunca conseguiu esquecer.

Freddie se inclinou na direção dela, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu evitei você nas duas primeiras semanas do curso, lembra? Foi você que me seguiu para todo lugar que eu ia e não desgrudava de mim.

Ela olhou sério para ele por um momento antes de responder com uma expressão furiosa

- Nos estávamos juntos nas mesmas classes, tínhamos as mesmas aulas e você era o único na turma que tinha um cérebro! Com quem mais você acha que eu podia falar, ou ter uma conversa inteligente? Quem mais poderia ser meu parceiro de estudos?

- E eu pensando que você estava interessada na minha beleza e no meu charme.

- Vê se controla esse ego – ela respondeu com ironia.

Freddie pareceu ficar com o olhar mais duro antes de perguntar

- Se você acha realmente isso, por que não para de andar comigo?

- Talvez eu devesse.

Freddie riu alto.

- Por favor Megan; você jamais faria isso.

- E por que não?

- Porque você é minha amiga, embora eu te conheça muito bem e saiba como você realmente é embaixo dessa máscara. Mas o que eu me pergunto é o que mais te incomoda, o fato de eu saber como você é ou de que isso não me intimida.

Megan respirou fundo e olhou friamente para ele. Freddie sabia que se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa enfrentando ela (incluindo seus dois irmãos) a situação seria diferente e ele estaria com problemas sérios, mas ela nunca tinha conseguido intimidar ele. Talvez, no fundo da mente dele, a imagem de Megan estava associada a de Carly, que ele sabia que jamais iria feri-lo, ou talvez todos os anos brigando com Sam o tinham endurecido, e o tornado imune a intimidações físicas ou emocionais.

Ou talvez ele simplesmente soubesse que ela se importava com ele.

Ela cerrou os punhos e trilhou os dentes por um momento. Finalmente ela soltou um grunhido e então gritou com ele

- Idiota

Ele franziu a testa e retrucou

- Duas caras

- Samaritano de meia-tigela

- Sociopata

Eles continuaram a se olhar zangados até que Megan colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele e o puxou para beijá-lo com força. Ele ficou confuso por um momento, depois fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos na cintura dela e respondeu o beijo com a mesma força com que ela o beijava. Na parte ainda racional da mente dos dois, ambos estavam surpresos com o beijo e com a facilidade com que os lábios deles se misturavam, transformando pressão em prazer. Beijar ela era completamente diferente de beijar Carly, mas também era surpreendentemente carinhoso e terno.

A garota se afastou alguns momentos depois, com um sorriso no rosto. Entretanto, assim que abriu os olhos ela viu o olhar de incerteza no rosto de Freddie e sentiu o peso do que tinha acabado de fazer e deu um passo para trás, um olhar assustado no rosto.

Freddie passou a língua nos lábios e depois piscou, olhando chocado para a garota de cabelos escuros na sua frente.

- Agora você realmente me surpreendeu.

Ela levou as mãos ao peito e respirou pesado.

- Me desculpe, isso foi...

Freddie deu um sorriso cínico antes de falar,

- Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo pedir desculpas sobre algo que você fez. E tinha que ser logo por me beijar?

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão, cruzou os braços e respirou profundamente diversas vezes.

- Por que você me beijou? – Freddie perguntou

Ela deu de ombros e continuou olhando para o chão.

Freddie também respirou mais fundo. Ele sabia que estava diante de uma conversa muito difícil.

- Megan? Você apenas… fale comigo, por favor. Por que você me beijou?

- Eu… eu gosto de você… e não apenas como amigo.

- E o que significa isso?

- Eu queria que você fosse alguém com quem eu pudesse me envolver, mas eu não posso.

- Espera ai, por que você não pode se envolver comigo?

Ela piscou e olhou irritada para ele

- Você sabe o motivo.

- Não, eu não sei. Porque você não me explica.

Ela deu um riso sem humor e falou com o mesmo tom que usava para explicar alguma coisa óbvia a um dos seus irmãos, em um dia em que eles estivessem sendo particularmente estúpidos.

- Você não sente a mesma coisa por mim. E não pode sentir, é….

- Não ouse me dizer o que eu sinto! Você é Megan, não Carly. – Ele interrompeu ela, sentindo a raiva que só aparecia quando alguém tentava dizer o que ele deveria sentir.

Megan parou ao sentir a intensidade do olhar dele. Mesmo ela tentando ser diferente, mesmo ela tentando se portar de uma forma que não lembrasse Carly, ela entendeu que havia acabado de cometer o mesmo erro que a outra garota tinha cometido. Tinha tendo forçar sentimentos em Freddie, tinha tentado decidir por ele, definir o que ele sentia por outra pessoa, nesse caso, ela. Megan sentiu algo que ela não costumava sentir costumeiramente: arrependimento. Ela respirou forte e murmurou.

- Sinto muito, Freddie. Eu não devia ter falado isso, é que...

Ele a interrompeu,

- O que?

Ela olhou para ele. Ela pareceu hesitar, mas no fim falou

- Eu não quero ser a sua segunda opção.

Foi como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria nele. A raiva que ele tinha começado a sentir se esvaiu e ele notou como o olhar dela lembrava o de Carly quando estava com medo ou ferida. Mas havia algo diferente no olhar dela, algo que a tornava diferente de Carly. Ele não conseguia descrever isso em palavras, mais como instinto. E ela não conhecia a sensação de ser magoada.

Ele agora parecia mais cansado do que nunca.

- Eu também não quero ser um prêmio de consolação.

A resposta dele só aumentou a tristeza dela, e ela falou em um tom derrotado,

- E é isso que nos seríamos se tentássemos ficar juntos, você e eu.

- Não, não seríamos ass...

Ela voltou a cerrar os punhos e falou em um tom agressivo que ele ainda não tinha ouvido.

- Claro que seríamos. Olhe pra mim.

Freddie levantou os olhos, e sem certeza do que ela estava tentando provar, olhou com intensidade para ela. Ele estudou as feições da garota que ele havia passado a conhecer tão bem no ultimo ano e meio.

Ela apontou o dedo para o próprio rosto e falou,

-Eu tenho os mesmos olhos que ela, a mesma boca, o mesmo rosto – ela agarrou seu cabelo escuro – cabelo – ela apontou para o próprio peito – até mesmo meus seios são iguais aos dela. Eu sou uma cópia carbono, sou uma piada doentia, feita por um deus doentio! Esse deve a minha punição por todas as coisas que eu fiz os meus irmãos passarem todos esses anos: o cara que eu amo sempre vai me ver como uma imitação ruim da mulher que ele realmente ama.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Freddie sentir dor, como a muito tempo ele não sentia. Ele nunca a tinha visto neste estado. Ele andou até a garota e repousou suas mãos nos ombros dela e encostou a testa dele na dela. Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos dela, que agora o fitavam de volta.

Ela se sentia mais calma com ele tão perto dela. Quando ela o havia conhecido ela tinha notado o quão carinhoso era o olhar dele e não tinha gostado disso. Ela tinha imaginado o olhar dele como um sinal de fraqueza. Mas a experiência dos últimos dois anos lhe havia ensinado que havia muita força por detrás daqueles olhos, como agora.

Ele falou, em um tom não mais alto que um sussurro

- Você não é uma cópia de Carly. Quando eu olho nos seus olhos, no seu rosto e na sua boca, eu não vejo Carly, eu vejo Megan Parker. Eu vejo a garota que tem sido minha amiga por quase dois anos. Eu vejo a garota com quem posso conversar sobre as últimas novidades da eletrônica. Que acha divertido passar um sábado a noite comigo discutindo sobre como usar um computador para descobrir vida em outros planetas. Que não acha minha conversa idiota. Que gosta do meu jeito nerd. Eu vejo a garota que nunca desrespeitou meus sentimentos. Eu vejo a amiga, que eu amo tanto.

Megan piscou, e sentiu a umidade se espalhando por seu rosto e escorrer pelo seu queixo. Ela levantou a mão e tocou no rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Ela olhou para as lagrimas que tinham ficado na ponta dos seus dedos, como se nunca tivesse visto lágrimas antes.

- Olha só, você me deixa toda emotiva.

Ele, gentilmente, pegou a mão dela e beijou a ponta dos dedos, depois foi beijando uma a uma as lágrimas no rosto dela.

- Você também me deixa emotivo.

Megan tentou colocar toda sua emoção em canto da mente antes de perguntar baixinho

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim por quem eu sou?

- É, eu gosto, só que eu pensava que você me via só como um amigo, pelo meu jeito Nerd, e tudo o mais.

Ela colocou um sorriso no rosto.

- Será que você tem ideia do bom partido que é, para qualquer garota. Bonito, carinhoso, amável, todas essas tolas qualidades românticas que você acha que só vai encontrar em um livro. Mas você é real.

- Eu não me considero um partido tão bom assim, levando em consideração que nenhuma… espera ai... você tem algo a ver com o fato de que nenhuma das mulheres que eu convidei pra sair nos últimos meses aceitou meu convite?

Pela primeira vez Freddie viu um sorriso embaraçado no rosto da garota.

- Pode ser.. assim... que eu tenha… assustado elas… um pouquinho...meio sem querer.

A expressão de surpresa no rosto de Freddie foi logo substituída por um sorriso largo.

- Ao menos é bom saber que eu sou querido.

A voz dela tremia quando ela falou a próxima frase.

- Eu quero você.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, estudando as hesitações e indecisões presentes no rosto um do outro.

Freddie foi o primeiro a falar,

- Acho que eu sou um cara de sorte então, de ter uma grade amiga... e talvez algo maior.

- Você quer ser algo maior... comigo?

- Nos gostamos um do outro, somos amigos. Seria burrice não dar uma chance para descobrir onde essa nova estrada pode levar.

- Não quero que se sinta que é obrigado a tentar.

Ele a abraçou.

- Gostar de você não é uma obrigação, e descobrir o que nos dois podemos nos tornar também não é. Talvez eu não pensasse, no início, em dar uma chance a nos dois por medo de ver Carly em você. Talvez eu quisesse ter certeza que eu amava o que você é, e nada mais.

Eles se afastaram e ele viu um sorriso no rosto dela, um sorriso doce que em nada lembrava Carly, que era só dela.

- Eu vejo Freddie Benson na minha frente, e você vê Megan Parker. Acho que esse é um bom começo.

- Claro que sim, mas…

Ela franziu a testa e olhou séria para ele.

- Mas o que?

- Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara.

- E o que você quer deixar claro?

-Quando você estava descrevendo as semelhanças físicas entre você e ela... – Freddie abriu um sorriso enorme antes de continuar – Eu fiquei pensando, os seus seios são muito bonitos.

Megan tentou manter a expressão séria e falhou miseravelmente.

- Foi você que levantou o assunto primeiro. Lembra quando fomos à praia no verão passado? – Freddie passou a língua no céu da boca - Você colocou um biquíni que me deixou vendo estrelas. Eu estava torcendo para irmos a praia nessas férias, para poder apreciar eles de novo. Mas claro, só olhei para eles rápido, não fiquei espiando, juro. Eu sou seu amigo, e amigos não olham para os seios das amigas, isso é errado.

- Porque eu estou com a sensação de que eu deveria te dar um tapa por essa sua última revelação – ela tentou falar com ele sério, mas Freddie notou que não havia nenhuma raiva na voz dela.

Ele se aproximou dela e sussurrou,

- Acho que seria mais interessante você me beijar.

Ela estreitou os olhos, virou a cabeça levemente e o sorriso peralta reapareceu no seu rosto.

- É, acho que beijar é realmente bem melhor.

Ela colocou as mãos nos lados do rosto dele e o puxou para iniciar um longo e intenso beijo.

Fim


End file.
